Most Precious Artwork
by KuroniAkuma
Summary: Both Deidara and Shinju are looking for the one they have lost in battle, after Shinju joins Akatsuki, the journey begins and feelings show when the two work together DeidaraxOC
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Person

The dark person

*sigh* 'How long does it take before i get out of this forest? It seems like forever since i got in here a few hours ago.'  
as she looks around Shinju, finds herself in a boring situation.  
"seems i have no choice then, seems i need to cut something down to get through this" Shinju gets her long sword as she gets in position for the attack Buroto Daigeki! Shinju walked a bit to the front and slashed the trees aside. "now let's see where we can go." Shinju looked around. 'A river, good at leats i can get something to drink and to eat and maybe a nice bath'

'Are, a explosion, i wonder what that is hm?' a young man looked into the direction of the explosion. "Danna I'm going to check what the fuzz is over there hm"  
"Do as you like as long you don't stay to long, you know i hate waiting" the other man said.  
"I know hm." the man left and went into the direction of the explosion.

Shinju looked around to find something which she could use as a rod to fish. 'this one will do' she pulled at one of the trees branches and put one of her own strings on it. 'let's see if they wanna bite'  
Shinju threw the rod in the water and waited when a fish came close enough to get it with a kunai. after a half an hour she finally got a her fish and began to eat.

'A girl? What is she doing here hm?' the man looked over to Shinju.

"Nice meal, fish always tastes good with some leaf of these trees." Shinju took her bottle and filled it with water. 'I wonder is it safe?' Shinju looked around carrefully to see if nobody is there.

'What is she trying to do and who is she hm' the man came a bit closer to see what Shinju was doing and to take a closer look.

"Seems it's safe" Shinju carefully unloosened the tie she had on her waist, she layed her tanto and sword close to the river. 'There if somebody dares to come know he or she is toast'

'What the hell hm' the man accidentally broke one of the trees branches. quick he looked over to Shinju if she had heard anything. 'Seems she hasn't heard me hm.'

Shinju got to her pocket sneaky she got a kunai and threw it into the man's direction.

The man saw the kunai coming and went a bit back. 'Sneaky hm. Pretending if you didn't heard anything at all huh'

"Who is there?" Shinju got her tanto. she listened carefully if she still heard something from the opposite side of the river. "Seems it is gone now, better too." Shinju continued to undress herself and got into the water.

the man got back to where he came from and sat back where he sat.

"And what was it?"  
"Nothing, just a normal kunoichi, seems she cut most of the trees which caused the explosion hm. She wont be here in a while hm"  
"Why is that?"  
"The explosion came from 5 minutes running from here. There is a river close by so i don't think she come this way, not now at least hm"  
"Good, then we can continue our mission now. Let's go"  
The shinobi prepared for departure and left the place.

After 10 minutes Shinju got out of the water and packed her things. "Now where is a village or a place to rest? Let me try at the other side of the river. Maybe there is a village." Shinju walked through the water and saw the kunai she threw some while ago. 'I wonder what it was what have been watching me? An enemy ninja or just an animal?' She got her kunai and walked further in the forest.

"Deidara how did that kunoichi looked like?"  
"Huh? What kunoichi hm?"  
"The one you saw at the river baka"  
"That kunoichi hm. Brown red hair normal length for a teenage girl hm"  
"What were her eye color? If she has blue eyes, then it can be that she is our mission"  
"Possible hm"

'A campfire. There were people staying here. I wonder if they are still close by.' Shinju layed her ear on the ground to hear if somebody is close by. ' Somebody is here not far away, maybe i can ask these people if they know the road to a village.' Shinju got back up and began to run.

"She is coming Sasori danna hm"  
"Good at least we don't have to wait long before she finds us"  
Deidara jumped of the rock and stood at the entrance of a cave.

'Are? There is somebody standing. Finally somebody i can ask the way'  
"Ano, sumimasen, can you tell me where a village is close by?" Shinju stopped and looked carefully to the person at the entrance of the cave. 'Damn because of the dark i can't see how he or she looks like. Why is it even standing in front of the cave?

Deidara turned around. he saw Shinju coming closer to him. 'Let me see hm' Deidara used his camera to see what the eye color of Shinju was. 'Light blue hm. She is the kunoichi we are looking for allright hm'

'Who is that dark person and what the hell is it doing? It's like it has it's arm up or something.' Shinju walked closer to the cave. "sumimasen, can you tell me where the nearest village is?"

'Her eyes they are just like pearls in the dark. This is her allright hm.' Deidara lowered his arm and turned his face to Shinju. "The nearest village hm? Let me think"

Shinju waited calmly for an answer from the man. At the same time, Sasori came down from the cliff and attaches his chakra strings on Shinju. 'now she can't go anywhere'

Deidara saw the sign of Sasori and answered Shinju's question. "There is a village near here hm. But i can't tell easy how you can there hm"

"Maybe if you tell me which direction i can go alone and ask somebody else further for more direction"

"No, you are staying with us and we take you there" Sasori walked closer to Shinju and showed himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

'Why can't i turn around! Come on, turn around dammit' Shinju tried to move her arms but it was not working. 'if i only could get my tanto then i could get out of here, seems the person behind me paralysed me'

"Can't move? What a shame for you that is" Sasori walked further so he was next to Deidara.  
"What do you guys want?"  
"Nothing much, only you hm" Deidara answered the question and smiled evilly.  
"For what reason?" Shinju still tried to break free from the hold of Sasori.  
"Try as much as you like you wont get away, see this." Sasori showed his hand and the chakra strings were visible.  
"Chakra strings, that means your a puppeteer."  
"That's right Akasuna no Sasori is the name" Sasori used his strings to make Shinju walk over to him.  
"Akasuna no Sasori, the Akasuna no Sasori, you deserted you home village quite a while ago, seems the rumours i heard were true huh" Shinju tried to calm herself down when she heard that Sasori was the one keeping her in his hold.  
"Oh, i'm honered that you know me, even that you don't use puppets."  
"I travel from village to village so you hear many things when you are there so do you think it is pretty normal that i know."  
'In Sunagakure was also a puppeteer, the Kazekage's older brother. If it weren't for him i didn't know who he was and what for a shinobi he is'

"Come, we don't got all day hm" Deidara walked outside of the cave, he put his hands in his claybag and made a bird from it. "It's done, Sasori no danna hm"  
"Good let's go to that village then, we'll find a inn to rest when we are there, maybe then i'll release you. Since you can't go anywhere if you tried to escape."  
'Yare, Yare' Shinju sighed.

When the three shinobi were on the claybird, they went to the village. when they were a few miles from the village Deidara landed and hid his bird. "Here he wont be found easily hm." Deidara nodded and followed Sasori and Shinju to an inn.

"Welcome, a room for three?"  
Sasori used the strings to make Shinju to get a room. Shinju nodded, she took the key the man behind the desk gave and walked upstairs with the shinobi.  
When the three were in the room, Sasori released the hold on Shinju and let her free to move.

"Damn it's like i've been dead for a few hours. Now why do you need me for?"  
"Everything in time hm" Deidara put his hands again in his clay bags and made some creatures of it. "Now, if you're a good girl my art wont do a thing, and you wont be hurt, if you are trying to do something stupid then i'll be honered to end you life very artistic" Deidara got to Shinju's chin so she looked into his eyes.

'The way he uses clay to make creatures of it is cool, but it reminds me of a boy from home. Always saying that art is a bang. Too bad that he became a terrorist and left the village. it wasn't a bad fellow.'

Shinju looked at Deidara's clay art and smiled.

"What's your problem hm?" Deidara turned and saw Shinju laughing.  
"Nothing" Shinju, turned her face away from Deidara and tried to keep her laugh inside.  
"Deidara you keep an eye on the girl, i'll go and report the leader about this."  
"That girl has a name you know" Shinju looked at Sasori.  
Sasori ignored Shinju's behaviour and left the room.  
"Oy, Deidara was it right?"  
"What hm?" Deidara turned his attention back to Shinju.  
"Can I take a shower, or do i have to wait until we get to where ever we are going?"  
"Fine with me hm. One of my clay art is going in there if you think to do something stupid it'll explode hm."  
"Yeah, yeah i know" Shinju walked to the bathroom and took a hot shower. 'I wonder what happened to the fellow.'

-----FLASHBACK-----

"Shinju, seems you're done for today."  
"Are, Oni-san," Shinju nodded and went with her brother back to home.  
*BOOM*  
"What was that?" Shinju turned around and saw an explosion"  
'Is it an enemy? No, that can't be, it close to that clay guy. Did he do that?' Shinju's brother looked at Shinju and told her to go home.  
"No, i wont, i wanna know to what is going on, besides i'm already a genin i can fight for myself too Oni-san" Shinju pulled at her older brother shirt.  
"Fine as long you don't get hurt. There can be an enemy there, you'll never know."  
"I know brother"  
The siblings hurried to the place and saw already many people standing in front of the house.  
Shinju squeezed herself through the people and saw a young boy.  
'Are, who is that?'  
"Shinju stay back he is dangerous, before you know his crazy art will hurt you too"  
"Shishou" Shinju looked up to her teacher and then back to the boy.  
"Shinju. What happened?"  
"It's him again, with his so called art. He blew up the storehouse." Shinju's teacher answered the question of Shinju's brother.  
'He doesn't look very happy, I wonder what is his view about art' Shinju ran to the boy and helped him up. "Are you all right?"  
"Yeah, somehow." When the boy was standing firmly Shinju let go of him. "Why are you helping me hm"  
"Because i want to, if i didn't nobody would help you right?" Shinju smiled weakly.  
"I can take care of myself hm. I dont need any help hm" the boy looked away angry.  
"Shinju come here. What are you doing?" Shinju's brother came to the two genin, he pulled at Shinju's arm to take her with him.  
"Oni-san wait his arm it's hurt"  
"Shinju, let it be, you never know with this guy"  
"How do you know that, this is the first time you met him right?" Shinju looked angry at her brother. She turned around to face the boy again. Shinju got to her bag and took out a handkerchief. "Here let me take care of that wound"  
The boy was surprised of the action of Shinju.  
"Don't be shy, i wont bite." Shinju bandage the wrist of the boy.  
"There, this should do it." Shinju smiled and faced her brother.  
"Are you ready now, let's go home"  
Shinju nodded sadly, she faced the boy one more time before she went with her brother.

----- END FLASHBACK -----

'That was like 9 or 10 years ago. The first time when i met that boy. Everybody hated him, disliked him, only because he blew many things up. Okay some things were a bit stupid of him, but it was a nice guy, always smiling when he had finished a clay art.' When Shinju was ready she put on different clothes and came back into the room, where Deidara was waiting.  
"Freshen up hm"  
Shinju nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. She dropped herself on the bed and closed her eyes.  
"You are sure a quiet girl hm. Normally when somebody is token hostage they are trying to escape and think of something hm. But you, you are just acting like it's normal hm" Deidara stood in front of the bed Shinju was laying on.  
"Is there a problem with that?" Shinju opened her eyes and saw Deidara standing in front of her. 'He has the same eyes.' Shinju was too tired to think even more about the past and closed her eyes again.  
"Are, she has fallen asleep? Yare, Yare, weird girl hm." Deidara sat on the edge of the other bed and watched Shinju until Sasori came back.  
After some hours, the door opened again and Sasori came in.  
"How is the girl doing?"  
"She is asleep hm. What did leader told hm."  
"This is the girl, we have to take her to the base tomorrow."  
"Then we have to wait the day hm" Deidara laid on the bed and closed his eyes to think.

Sasori looked over to Deidara and then to Shinju. "Bunch of lazy jackasses". Sasori went to the desk and began to repair some parts of his body. After some hours Sasori was finished, he went to the bed where Shinju was lying. "So you are really the one huh, you wouldn't say so"

Shinju turned around in her sleep.

DREAM OF SHINJU

"You knew all along that she had that power and yet you didn't do anything to stop it! You really are crazy guy to do so!"  
"She is my sister how the hell would you me expect that i should do kill her?!?"  
"Yes, you have she just like that boy and his clay art a threat to the village. Decide kill her or get her out of the village."  
"And if i don't choose any of them"  
"Then we'll make sure you'll regret that you ever see us again!"

TIME SKIP

"Ni-san noooooo!!!! Why, why, why did you? Why did you do that?"  
"Shinju, come here and raise your hand." Shinju's brother reached to his tie and took something out of it. "Here take this, it's a medal, according to my sources mom and dad are still here somewhere. It was said that both of them have this medal with them and a tattoo on their backs. Shinju take also this." Shinju's brother took his tanto and gave it to Shinju. "With this i will be with you forever and i'll fight with you against your enemies" He put the tanto in Shinju hands.  
"Ni-san no, don't leave alone, what should i do without you? Oy, Ni-san your teasing me right, ni-san, oy ni-san wake up! Ni-san!" Shinju layed on her brother's dead body. She looked up to the tanto and the medal he gave to her. "I will Ni-san, i will find okaa-chan and otou-san, if it's the last thing i'll do. Dead or Alive i'll find them for you." Shinju swept away her tears and stood back up.

END DREAM

"Ni-san". Shinju whispered.  
'Hm, she has a brother huh.' Sasori looked at Deidara and woke him up.  
"Oy, get up, we are going. We have waited long enough. We carry the girl while she is asleep, she quiet that way"  
"Danna? Why, getting impatient already hm?"  
"Just shut up and prepare one of your birds, so we can get going. I'll be waiting outside." Sasori got his stuff and walked to the door and got out.  
"Yare, yare, this guy is really grumpy when he is impatient hm" Deidara put his hands in his clay bags and made a clay bird. When he was ready he put on his shoulder. Deidara got to Shinju and pick her up. "You sure sleep much hm" Deidara walked outside and saw Sasori already waiting outside. Deidara layed Shinju on the ground and made the bird on his shoulder bigger. After the bird has become big he layed Shinju on it and Sasori jumped at the back. Together the three shinobi flew away in the night.  
After some while the shinobi came at the entrance of a huge cave. It was covered with a rock and a barrier. Deidara used a hand sign to open the barrier. The stone went slowly up and went back down when Deidara and Sasori were inside of the cave.

"Deidara, Sasori you are early"  
"Don't look to me hm. This guy was impatient again hm " Deidara said.  
"The girl was asleep it is easier to get her to here, she has no choice now whether she wants to listen or not." Sasori said.  
"That's true, Sasori, Deidara you can go now, the girl is staying with you, if she wakes up send her to me."  
Deidara and Sasori nodded, Deidara picked up Shinju and walked to his room.  
"In the end we still need to wait huh?" Sasori said a bit grumpy.  
"Danna it was your idea to go immediately then when she woke up, she already had gone to Pein-sama and we didn't have to wait now" Deidara sighted and looked over to Shinju.  
"Still no matter where we were we had to wait for her, is she always like this?"

'Voices? What the? Where am I' Shinju opened her eyes carefully and saw Sasori in front of her and Deidara next to her. 'Where the hell am i?'  
"Like I said no matter where we were we had to wait for her. You are the same."  
"What that's supposed to mean hm" Deidara stood up angry and faced Sasori.  
"It means that both of you are noisy. Jeez, what the heck is this discussion about? I f ya ask me you both are whatever you said to each other" Shinju laid a hand on her head. 'Urgh, what's worse to men fighting about something stupid or this?' "Aaah" Shinju gasped out in pain and grabbed her stomach. 'No don't tell, it is that time again. Urgh, i already know what's worse being in this situation with to arguing men.'


	3. Chapter 3: The Members

"What's with you?" Sasori looked over to Shinju.  
"Nothing you guys should worry about" Shinju laughed a bit nervous and tried to hide the feelings she had now. 'Come on, why does this always happen at the most not so good times. I hate this' Shinju got back up, she kept her hand at her stomach and tried to think of something else then the pain she had.  
"Follow me, Leader-sama wants to talk with you hm" Deidara grabbed Shinju's free hand and dragged her out of the room.  
When they were at the entrance of an other room, Deidara knocked on the door and waited until he could enter.

"Ah, seems you have woke up. Welcome in the Akatsuki lair, you can feel a bit uncomfortable with all these guys, but don't worry you'll get used to it soon enough" The man after the desk said evilly.  
He raised his hand and a female walked up. "After our little talk here you follow her and do exactly as she says. Then you can go with Deidara, he knows what to do with you. Deidara wait outside we have out little talk in here."  
Deidara nodded and left Shinju alone. 'I wonder what leader-sama wants with her.' Outside Deidara saw Sasori.  
"And?" he said.  
"I have to wait until she gets out and Konan is ready with her hm."  
"Waiting again, I'm working don't you dare to disturb me"  
After that Sasori went away and Deidara walked over to the living room. He took the remote control and watched some programs on tv.

"Good, you know now everything you should know. Go with Konan freshen up a bit, you look pale and if you want to survive you have to be in great condition, to fight and think. Go, I don't want to be disturbed."  
Konan walked up to Shinju. "Follow me"  
Shinju looked to Konan and then back to the Leader. After that she followed Konan.  
"Ano, Konan-san, can I ask you something" Shinju asked polite.  
"Don't worry about Pein he is a reasonable Leader, you just need to get used of how he acts. Here freshen up, clothes are there and there is some bandage for the rest."  
"How did you know?" Shinju asked surprised.  
"It's a matter of thinking and facial expression. Take it easy trainings with any of the Akatsuki members is hard and painful. You take it slowly and then try to do more." Konan said and left the room.

"Wow, what the heck do we have here! An onsen? I wonder what they got more in here? Glad that there is an other female member or i couldn't have survived in this lair." Shinju undressed herself and stepped into the hot water. 'This is ten times better then the shower, at least you can think better when you laying down in an onsen' Shinju closed her eyes and rested a bit.

In the living room more Akatsuki members have gathered. Konan looked over to Deidara and told him that Shinju will be ready in a half an hour or so. Deidara nodded and got his stuff. He walked back to his room and looked over to his desk. Many unfinished clay art were on it. 'Is it possible that she is really the one? The only one that admired my work.' Deidara looked over to a piece of cloth. He picked it up and thought of the person who gave it to him. He left it and walked to the onsen.

In the onsen Shinju was ready and put the clothes on Konan had shown. She sighed. 'How long will it take before i find mom and dad? If i'm prisoned in here it can't find them. Ni-san, what would you do if you were here?' Shinju walked out of the room and saw Deidara against the wall.

"Ready hm?" He said.  
Shinju nodded, she walked over to Deidara, she looked into his eyes.  
'So sad eyes he has.'  
"What are you looking at hm" Deidara said a bit annoyed.  
"You have sad eyes, how come" Shinju asked.  
"Like you care hm. Come I'll show you the rest of the members."  
"I care, i don't know how but, when i see you, i kinda feel a bit home"  
'She feels home with me?!? Explains why she didn't try to escape us before in the inn. But why?' Deidara closed his eyes and thought of the time in Iwagakure. "Those times were awful, still there was somebody who made my life a bit better hm."  
Shinju looked up at the blonde shinobi in front of her.  
"Wars they take the smiles away from the kids in the villages. Even the most evil person in this world can smile, you only need to find the smile. When you found that smile, life ain't that bad any more." Shinju tried to comfort Deidara.  
Deidara looked over to Shinju. 'She knows, she knows how it feels'  
"Come i'll introduce you to the rest hm"  
Shinju smiled weakly, she walked over to Deidara.  
"Why are you smiling hm" Deidara asked curious.  
"No reason, just because" Shinju said.  
Deidara started to walk and Shinju followed him to the living room.  
"Meet the others hm."  
Shinju stopped when she saw all the men in the room.  
'Guh, not good, seems Konan and I are the only female members in here. How the heck does she survive in here?'

Shinju stood still when she saw, only men in the room. 'How the hell should i survive this?'

Deidara looked over to the kunoichi next to him. 'She acts like one of those old kunoichis from home hm'

FLASHBACK

'class is boring again hm. Why is sensei not back yet' Deidara looked on the board.  
STUDY HOUR  
'Study hour yeah right, an hour has already past, i wish i had my clay now at least i could do something hm'  
After some more minutes the teacher came back in the classroom, together with a chuunin and a little girl.  
"Everybody listen up. From now we have a new pupil in here be nice and try to give her some tips along the way."  
"Ano, sensei?" The chuunin said.  
"What is it Takahiro?"  
The chuunin whispered something in the ear of the teacher. "Now do your best, i'm gonna pick you up when lessons are over okay" Takahiro went to the little girl and layed his hand on the girls head.  
The girl nodded shly, as the chuunin left the girl turned her head back again and looked into the classroom.  
"Shinju choose a place to seat, then we can get further with the lessons."  
Shinju nodded shyly and looked into the room. Back in the classroom she saw an empty seat and walked over to the seat.  
'Are, is she really coming here?' Deidara looked at the girl. When Shinju was next to him Deidara kept on looking at the girl.  
"Is it al right if i sit here" Shinju asked polite.  
"Do as you like hm" Deidara said bored.  
"Good now that i have everyone's attention lets continue where we left."

END FLASHBACK

'How long was that when i met that girl hm' Deidara looked up at the ceiling and try to remember the time when he met the girl.

Shinju layed her hand on her stomach.  
When one of the men turned around to see something new, he saw Shinju.  
"My, my, it is true that we have a new member, heh, you would be good as a sacrifice for Jashin" the shinobi got to Shinju's chin and tilted her head a bit up so he could look into Shinju's eyes.  
Shinju grabbed her stomach even harder. Shinju shook her head to the left so that the man lost his grip on her chin.  
"I'm gonna like this one, what does Leader-sama want to do with her?"  
"How the hell should I know hm." Deidara said.  
"Still i didn't know this new rookie would be a nice chick like"  
'Come on, one more word and i'm gonna throw everything up on him' Shinju looked disgust to the other side and saw an other shinobi. He had a mask on.  
"TOBI!!!!!!!! Get back here, you are a dead shinobi"  
"Waaaaaaahhhhhh, sempai help me!!!! Kisame-sempai please calm down." Tobi said nervous.  
"Calm down, after what you did? Get back here" Kisame got Samehada and ran after Tobi.  
Shinju saw the shinobi fight. She ran to the masked shinobi and stopped the blue skinned man.  
"Are" Tobi looked careful to the kunoichi in front of him.  
"Out of the way little girl, or you'll get hurt" Kisame said angry.  
* twitch* 'Little' Shinju looked a bit angry after she was called little. She went to Kisame's ear and pulled hard at it.  
"Heeey, let go ouch that hurts" Kisame shouted.  
"Little girls can do big things" Shinju said a bit evil.  
"Arigatou uuuh..." Tobi said happy.  
"Shinju" Shinju said short after.  
"Can you do me a favor?" Kisame said after a while.  
Shinju looked down at Kisame's face. "What?" She asked.  
"Can you let me go of my ear? And right now!" Kisame said loud.  
Shinju pulled harder at Kisame's ear and let go when he was almost at the ground.  
Kisame turned around, he gave a evil look to Shinju.  
"What you said i had to let go. Well i did. So stop the whining" Shinju said a pit pissed of.  
"Why, you little..." Kisame said.  
Shinju turned back around and gave Kisame an evil glare.  
"Guh" 'Damn she can be scarier then Itachi' Kisame got back to his feet.

When silence got back into the room, the leader came in together with Konan.  
"What a silence. It seems you already met the new member." The leader looked to Shinju and then back to the men. "Shinju meet the whole organisation. Starting from tomorrow you'll be working together with Tobi and Deidara, got problems with that?"  
"No, not at all" Shinju said polite.  
"Good, Deidara, Tobi, from now on you are responsible for her. Show her the way, we don't want any problems do we." After that the Leader left and Konan followed him.  
"Hi, nice to meet you, Tobi will show you Akatsuki" Tobi said happy.  
Not knowing what to do or say, Shinju looked to Tobi and laughed a bit. "Your funny guy"  
"And annoying hm" Deidara said annoyed.  
Shinju looked over to Deidara, she walked over to him and Tobi followed.  
"Come on hm. We ain't got all day."


	4. Chapter 4: Mission

'I guess i can survive here. Tobi seems to be a nice guy. Deidara is also funny' Shinju smiled. She followed Deidara and Tobi for the Grand tour of the Akatsuki.  
When the tour was over, Tobi warned Shinju about a few shinobi in the organisation.  
"Kakuzu-sempai, Itachi-sempai, Zetsu-san and the Leader-sama are the one you should be careful of, they are really dangerous." Tobi said.  
"I see but why?" Shinju asked curious.  
"Well, Kakuzu-sempai, can go into your room and steal some money of yours. Itachi-sempai has Mangekyou Sharingan it is really dangerous. Zetsu-san, well he likes to have a nice meal."  
"What is wrong with that?"  
"Zetsu-san is the one that eats the dead bodies of the Jinchuuriki"  
"Oh. Deidara, Tobi, can i get some fresh air, outside"  
"I don't see any problems with that hm. Get your robe then we can go hm"  
Shinju nodded, she put on the Akatsuki robe and followed Deidara and Tobi outside.

'Fresh air finally' Shinju looked up at the dark blue sky. 'Whoa, this is beautiful, evening is really the best part of the day.' Shinju got a book, she opened it and searched for an empty page.  
'what should i draw now? the sky? or the stars? Wait i'll draw something in the stars.' Shinju got a pencil and started to sketch the drawing.  
From far Deidara came closer to Shinju. He put one of his hands into his clay bags slowly and silent he came closer to Shinju. Carefully he looked over her shoulder and saw the drawing she was making.  
'What the! She is, is she really going to draw that hm? No, how, how does she know?' Deidara shocked a bit of what he saw in the sketch of Shinju drawing.

Deidara hesitated.  
"Senpai!!!!" Tobi shouted in the distance.  
"Are?" Shinju turned around slowly and saw Tobi. "Tobi what is it?"  
"Shinju-san, Deidara-senpai, we need to get back Leader-sama is having a meeting" Tobi said.  
"Yare, yare, what does he want now" Deidara laid a hand on his head. "Come on let's go hm"  
Shinju nodded, she put her sketch book back into her bag and followed Tobi and Deidara back to the base.

"Good everyone is here" the leader looked around carefully to see if somebody is missing. "Shinju, you really like to know why you are here right. Everybody listen up, I am not going to explain twice. So listen carefully. Shinju from this moment on you'll be the Akatsuki healer. Whenever a member badly wounded or even half dead you heal them. If i am right your kekkai genkai is to revive people from death by giving a bit of your life to them. Am i correct?"  
Shinju nodded. "However, leader-sama the jutsu requires much chakra, i can only use it once in a month."  
"Wait a minute, why can't you die from such a jutsu. Normally it is when you give your life to somebody else you have to give your own to do so" Sasori said.  
"That's true, tensei no jutsu requires to do so, this jutsu is different though." Shinju explained.  
"What do you mean?" Sasori asked.  
"The jutsu Erukishia Chiyu, only let the heart beat for a couple of seconds. within those seconds you need to heal the person if you want to have it any effect."  
Sasori looked a bit pissed when Shinju was done with explaining things.  
"Good, Deidara she will be under your care. Since everybody is here let me introduce you to the rest too" the leader said.  
Shinju nodded, she looked around to the shinobi. 'From the 10 shinobi in this organisation i know Deidara, Tobi, the leader Pein-sama and Konan-san. Meaning 6 of them are new for me'

After the meeting, Shinju went to the room Deidara pointed out for her. It was next to Deidara's room. Shinju went to her desk, she got her diary and wrote in it.  
'An other day has passed again. Still i have no clue where mom and dad could be. From now on i'll be working as a healer for Akatsuki. The ten shinobi of the organisation are not that bad. Pein-sama is the leader, Konan is his right hand and the only female. Deidara clay art master. Sasori puppet master. These two are funny, always arguing about what true art is. I think art is both forever lasting as it is a bang that whither away before it is forgotten. Then we have Tobi, he is still a rookie, i guess. He really funny. Kisame says he is somebody who brighten up the gloomy organisation. He is right if i have to say. Kisame is one of the 7 swordsmen. Then we have Zetsu, he is the one who eats the dead jinchuurikis bodies. Hidan, he is one of Jashin followers and man he can curse. If he doesnt like the way things goes, youll hear him curse like hell. Kakuzu, the financial specialist of the organisation. Itachi, do i have to say more. He is the one who killed his clan leaving his brother alone. Then we have them all. well guess im heading for bed now. Maybe i can remember more about my past and the boy who is always with me. Still i cant remember his name nor his face, at least not completely. See ya Shinju closed the book and went for bed. She undressed herself she moved away the sheets and layed down.

The next morning Shinju woke up, she brushed her teeth and dressed herself. She walked out of her room and looked into the hallway. It is a dark place, a few candles are making sure that you can see where you are going. Shinju followed the hallway until she came into a big room, the kitchen and the dining room.  
"Look who do we have here?"  
a voice said

Shinju looked into the direction, from where the voice came. "Who is there"  
"Don't you recognize our voices? What a shame." the voice said teasingly.  
"Wait, voices? Zetsu?" Shinju said confused. She walked over to the man. "Why are you in the dark like that? Waiting for some nice meal to catch."  
"If you weren't here for a reason you would be a meal a long time ago." Zetsu said. 'Let it be, she ain't that bad, or are you'  
"Depends of what you think what bad and good is." Shinju said. She walked into the kitchen and saw the stuff she could use for breakfast. 'Let me see. I wonder what these guys like? Let me try something' Shinju made breakfast and Zetsu stood there watching, what she would do next.

*sniff sniff* 'What smells so fucking good. Decent food?' Hidan got up. He took his weapon and walked over to where the smell is coming from. 'The kitchen, since when is Konan already up for making breakfast?'  
As Hidan walked into the kitchen he saw Shinju behind the cooker.  
"Oh, our little healer is making breakfast huh."  
Shinju turned around fast and threw a kunai next to Hidan's face.  
"Feisty aren't we?"  
Shinju smiled evilly, she walked over to Hidan and got her kunai, Shinju ignored Hidan and finished breakfast. After she was done, the rest came in and saw what Shinju made for breakfast.  
"What the..." Pein looked over to Shinju.  
"What, did i do something wrong?" Shinju said a bit annoyed.  
"Zetsu what did she put in the food?" Pein asked.  
'She behaved herself, she didn't put some drug in the food. She is a good girl'  
*-_-'* 'He is sure a weird fellow' Shinju looked back to Pein. He nodded, Shinju followed Pein actions to the dining table.  
Pein looked to Sasori and Kakuzu, he gave a sign to hold Shinju.  
The shinobi nodded and took Shinju's arms.  
"Heey, what the..." Shinju looked to Pein. Nervously she looked over to the leader. When he took a bite of the food Shinju watched nervous. Pein looked back to Shinju again and spoke. "Your clear, the food is okay."  
Kakuzu and Sasori loosened the grip on the kunoichi.  
"Why the hell would i take such a risk to get killed before i even get out of here. This place is like a maze."  
"Still, even if you managed to escape out of this so called maze. You will killed after we found you, somewhere. Outside it is even easier to find you." Pein said calm. "But, if you do to try something stupid, the it's YOUR head on Zetsu's plate, got that." Pain looked sharp to Shinju.  
Shinju layed a hand on her stomach. 'Damn he can be scary sometimes. His rin' negan is really scary'

After breakfast Pein ordered the shinobi to go to the meeting room for the missions. Shinju got back to her room, she put her sketchbook into her bag. After she was done she went to the meeting room. In the hallway Shinju met Deidara.  
"Ah, Deidara"  
"Are?" Deidara turned around and saw the little kunoichi. "Shinju, something wrong hm?"  
Shinju shook her head. "No, just wondering"  
"About what?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Shinju said teasingly.  
"Yare, yare, women"

Everybody gathered in one of the meeting rooms. Pein explained the missions to the shinobi. Deidara, Sasori and Shinju were the last.  
"You three go to Iwagakure, there are some scrolls i would like to have. The information is about their training for the Jounin to Genin. And also i want the scroll about their healing ways. That way our organisation can have more healers."  
The three nodded and left the room. 'Home huh, I have a bad feeling about this.' Shinju looked back. When the secret base was just a shadow she looked back in front of her and though of what could happen.

'Shinju'


End file.
